Many times, a well that must be hydraulically fractured to be economic will experience a production decline that will make attaining the well's estimated ultimate recovery (EUR) difficult. Rather than drilling a new well, it may be economical to reenter the existing wellbore to access other portions or layers of the formation by drilling one or more new lateral wellbores off the existing wellbore. Additionally, in some cases, it may also be needed to re-stimulate the existing wellbore.
Generally, in order create a new lateral wellbore, an exit or window is cut into the liner of the existing (or parent) wellbore at a location where the lateral is to be drilled. Wellbore equipment is positioned at the location to drill the lateral wellbore that extends from the existing wellbore. Downhole equipment can then be extended into the lateral wellbore to complete the lateral wellbore as desired.
To re-access the parent wellbore for performing re-stimulation or other desired wellbore operations therein, the wellbore equipment used to form and complete the lateral wellbore is retrieved to the Earth's surface in a first downhole trip. In a second downhole trip, wellbore tools and other equipment are conveyed into the parent wellbore for performing the desired wellbore operations therein.
Accessing the parent wellbore after a lateral wellbore has been drilled can be trip intensive; i.e., meaning that it can require several downhole trips into the well. Reducing the number of trips into the well can save a significant amount of time and expense in wellbore operations.